


distant yearnings

by frankoceanic



Series: passion [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Finger Sucking, Frottage, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankoceanic/pseuds/frankoceanic
Summary: minseok and jongin go visit minseok’s family for a few days. mischief ensues.





	distant yearnings

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: mild dirty talk I suppose? finger sucking, gagging (w fingers tho and it ain’t mad aggressive), referenced choking in the past 
> 
> decided to make this dynamic into a series :-)
> 
> also yes, I made minseok’s younger brother mark lee of nct (happy late bday my little king)

minseok’s family lived in a big house near the lake. jongin was a bit surprised when he realized where minseok had grown up and the fact that it was secluded from the city made it a bit difficult to get to know him at first. jongin recalls their first few conversations lacking any sort of emotion or interest. minseok was shy, even more than normal people were. 

 

jongin sleeps the majority of the ride out of the noisy city and wakes to a gas station lamp looming over the car. minseok comes out of the store with a half eaten chocolate bar in his mouth. “get me any?” jongin gets out of the car, stretching a little. minseok hands the rest to him and proceeds to pump the gas. “how much longer?”

 

“three hours still.” minseok yawns. “wanna drive?”

 

jongin nods, says he should get some sleep. “did you buy any candy?”

 

“didn’t know you wanted anything.” minseok shrugs, reaching in his pocket and handing jongin a twenty. “don’t take too long.” jongin jogs inside and scoops different varieties of sweet and sour candy into his shirt. he hovers by the condoms and weighs on his options. jongin grabs a pack and pushes the candy on the counter. the clerk gives him a look that jongin ignores. 

 

jongin shoves a lollipop in his mouth on his way out. minseok’s already buckled up in the passenger seat, patiently waiting. “jesus, did you buy the entire isle?” minseok takes the bag from his hands and looks through it. “you bought condoms?”

 

“maybe your brother needs them.” jongin replies innocently, merging into traffic. “he is, like, nineteen now.” 

 

“hm. sure.” minseok grins. “he’ll be thrilled.”

 

jongin nods, says he will. minseok only manages to sleep a short amount of the remaining three hours before he’s awake again and scribbling something on his planner. his boss had granted him the free days under the promise he did work while he was gone. jongin reaches over and pets the back of his head, “you should try and sleep more.” 

 

“i have to get started on this or i won’t touch it when we get there.” minseok says, leaning into the caress. “god, i can’t wait to sleep.” 

 

“are we sharing a room?” jongin asks, dropping sour skittles into his mouth. the last time he’d spent a night at minseok’s parents house was last christmas. he’d taken the guest room just to be safe. minseok’s parents didn’t seem to care where he slept, but jongin felt it would be best to not sleep in the same bed as minseok while his parents were in the house. 

 

“mark turned the guest room into a cave.” minseok says. “he has a bunch of posters and shit up in that room. my old bed is big enough for both of us.”

 

jongin sighs, “i could always take the couch.”

 

“my parents don’t care if we sleep in the same room.” minseok insists, pen scribbling over the page even when he looks away for a second. “mark probably did it on purpose, the little shit.” 

 

jongin doesn’t bother poking at the subject anymore, instead continuing to eat skittles while driving. the three hours become a fast two and a half because of jongin’s slightly reckless driving. it’s three in the morning when they arrive, having to drive uphill in order to reach the house. mark is standing on the porch waiting for them, beer in hand. “since when do you fucking drink?” minseok slams the door. 

 

“few months.” mark says. “did you bring me anything from the city?” 

 

“yeah, condoms.” jongin chimes in, laughing when mark rolls his eyes. minseok hugs mark and asks him how he’s been, if he was nervous for the new school year or not. “good to see you.” jongin hugs him and hisses when mark squeezes too hard. 

 

“mom and dad are out cold. they spent all day cleaning the house for you two.” mark says as they walk inside. jongin had almost forgotten how big the lake house was. minseok follows suit behind him with their bags. “i’m going to bed. see you in the morning.” 

 

jongin hauls the bags up the stairs with very little grace. minseok’s the one that has to take over and do it himself. “small man, big muscles.” jongin breathes out from being winded. 

 

“i’m not that small.” minseok smiles back at him. jongin always felt weird stepping into minseok’s old room. this is the place where he had spent his entire life up until he moved out at eighteen. jongin would have wanted to meet minseok back then just to see how he was like. 

 

he has several posters of different movies up on the walls, a vinyl record player on his desk in the right corner with several records held in a box, a small bookshelf resting by the main door and a shelf that has several cd’s on it. “my room looked nothing like this.” jongin whispers in fear of waking his parents even though their room is the farthest down the hall. “i had freddy and jason action figures.”

 

“i sold those when i turned sixteen.” minseok laughs softly, kicking his shoes off. “age gap, i suppose.” 

 

“fourteen when you were eighteen, huh.” jongin thinks out loud. “can i shower first?” minseok nods. jongin doesn’t mean to take longer than ten minutes, but he spaces out a few times. jongin hurries to change and get back to minseok’s room when he gets distracted by the pictures on the way there. minseok has always been cute. “your face has always been this cute?” jongin says as he enters, pinching the skin on his cheeks. 

 

“was chubbier back then.” minseok laughs. “i looked like a dumpling.” 

 

“a cute one.” 

 

minseok tsks at him before leaving to shower. jongin goes through his vinyl records and photo albums before getting into bed. his sheets smell clean, as if they had been washed that same day. minseok’s parents were polar opposites, but they were both extremely clean people. jongin fiddles with his phone in the time minseok is gone. he texts sehun and chanyeol about how much nicer the house looks than the last time he had been there. when chanyeol says not to harass the family dog, jongin sets his phone aside and gets comfortable instead. 

 

“you finished all the warm water.” minseok startles him. “i have goosebumps everywhere.”

 

jongin apologizes, mouth watering a bit from watching minseok change and then shuts off the lights. “they washed the sheets.” minseok laughs, curling up into a ball under them to get warm. the ac is running on high, it seems. “you’re awfully quiet.” 

 

“i was just thinking.” jongin mumbles. “your room is nice.” 

 

“old room.” minseok corrects him. 

 

“much nicer than mine.” he grins. “did you ever bring girls in here?”

 

minseok quirks a brow, “girls? not really.”

 

“boys, then.”

 

“not really.” minseok repeats. “my parents were strict about that shit. sneaking my friends in was even worse. i tried sneaking out a few times, but mark would always snitch somehow.” 

 

“i didn’t sneak out a lot.” jongin brings the covers up to his chin. “senior year i did a lot.”

 

“yeah?” minseok mumbles. “with who?”

 

“friends. sehun sometimes. we would go out and go to those twenty four hour burger shops and eat like crazy.” 

 

minseok stifles a yawn, “we were pretty boring teenagers, then.”

 

“not me.” jongin defends, grinning when minseok rolls his eyes. “i was cool. a lot of girls liked me. i had an aura around me in high school, you know. i was irresistible.” 

 

“you still have it.” 

 

jongin looks over at him. minseok becomes a lot softer when he’s sleepy, and speaks in a quieter voice. “you should sleep if you’re tired.” 

 

“come here for a little.” minseok says, lifting the covers for jongin to scoot in. jongin sets his head down on minseok’s arm and sighs. “tired?”

 

“a little.” jongin admits. “did you wanna sleep like this?”

 

“yeah.” he yawns. “you’re warm.” 

 

jongin giggles when minseok hugs him a little closer, “you’re gonna fall asleep and then face away from me.” 

 

“i’ll try not to.” minseok whispers, eyes already closed. 

 

minseok falls asleep almost instantly. jongin’s the one that has trouble catching up. he keeps looking around the room and asking himself questions that hardly matter. the sun’s starting to come up when he finally manages to fall asleep. 

 

jongin wakes a few times to people talking and then sees mark in the doorway, ducking away when he realizes they’re both still asleep. minseok is, at least. minseok had turned and faced away from jongin in his slumber, unfortunately. 

 

usually, minseok’s up bright and early but the car ride had wiped him out. jongin gets out of bed after ten am, tiptoeing out of the room and downstairs to find mark and his parents in the living room. jongin freezes up, realizing he probably should have just waited till minseok woke up. “you’re up!” minseok’s mom chirps, getting up from the couch and hugging him tightly. “you’ve gotten taller since the last time we saw you. you just keep growing, don’t you? minseok’s gonna look like a dwarf next to you soon!”

 

“he already does.” mark pipes in, grinning when his father tsks at him. 

 

jongin greets his father and decides to sit next to mark to feel less uncomfortable. the conversation flows easily as it always does. minseok’s parents were polite people who never forced or forged a word they said. “drive was long?”

 

“i slept a while and then minseok slept the last hour on our way up here.” jongin explains, shivering a bit. “it’s a lot colder here than it is in the city.”

 

“body of water affects temperature.” mark states like the smartass he is. “minseok’s sleeping too much. should i go pour water on him?” 

 

“leave him alone.” his father waves off. 

 

after some time, jongin excuses himself and goes back upstairs. minseok’s tossing around a bit️, on the verge of waking up fully. jongin waits until he blinks a bit to sit down at his side. “morning.” 

 

minseok hums, stretching his arms over his head, “sleep well?”

 

“not too good.” jongin frowns. minseok nods, reaching up and pressing his thumb into jongin’s cheek. “mark was gonna come up here and throw water on you.”

 

“that fucker.” minseok laughs and sits up, eyes still halfshut. “what’d my mom say?”

 

“that i’m getting taller and you’re practically a dwarf next to me.” 

 

minseok huffs, wrapping an arm around jongin’s shoulders to pull him in a little, “your breath stinks.” 

 

“so does yours.” jongin inches his head back, laughing when minseok looks offended. “i don’t mind it. you’re the one that never wants to kiss in the morning. ah, jongin, you smell, brush your teeth.” jongin pinches his voice up a bit to mimic minseok. 

 

“i don’t sound like that.” and really, he does. 

 

jongin nods, “chipmunk.” 

 

a knock comes, which prompts jongin to move away, scooting back to a safe spot where it’s appropriate. “mom’s making food. get decent.” mark says before walking off again. 

 

minseok yells something at him before shutting the door. jongin goes to their bags and grabs some jeans and a hoodie. if they were planning on eating outside, he needed to stay warm. “where are you going?” minseok quips when jongin goes for the door. 

 

“gonna change in the bathroom.” jongin says it like it’s obvious. 

 

“change here.” 

 

jongin shakes his head, “it’s weird. this is your _childhood_ bedroom.” 

 

“and?”

 

“i have _some_ dignity.” jongin opens the door, heading down the hallway to change and brush his teeth. he takes longer than usual, giving minseok enough time to head downstairs without him. when he opens the door, minseok’s there waiting for him. “you outshined me.” 

 

minseok’s dresses in something similar to jongin but he somehow manages to look better. 

 

his mother had made fancy brunch. mark had rolled his eyes and said it was regular brunch, but his father told him it was whatever she wanted to call it. mark spends a good twenty minutes talking about his senior year of high school, graduation and what was to come in september. jongin had missed his graduation because of work and still felt pretty bad about it. whenever mark brings it up, he looks to jongin and says, “you wouldn’t remember because you weren’t there.” 

 

minseok’s parents leave after brunch to go grocery shopping for the night’s dinner. jongin sits out by the pier with minseok a few feet away. he kind of wants to get in the water. it’s been a while since he swam at all. jongin hears minseok scolding mark. he looks over his shoulder to mark holding a blunt in his hand. “he smokes?” jongin asks. minseok nods, but he looks annoyed. 

 

“what are you pestering him for?” he gets up, walking to where minseok is sitting. “we used to smoke.” 

 

“he’s my little brother. it’s my _job_ to pester him.” minseok points to where mark is standing. jongin didn’t really know what that felt like. he was an only child and his parents spoiled him quite a bit growing up. 

 

mark finishes the blunt and dusts off his hands. “i'm gonna take a nap. mom and dad spend hours at the market.” 

 

jongin nods, wishes him sweet dreams. 

 

“don’t be gross just because i’m not visible!” mark calls from inside. jongin leans his head on minseok’s shoulder and basks in how quiet it is out here compared to the city. 

 

“wanna go upstairs?” minseok offers. “we should sleep a bit more while we can. i know once my dad gets back he’s gonna want to drink with you for hours.” 

 

jongin nods, says he’s probably going to get shitfaced tonight. it’s sort of a tradition between minseok’s father and him. jongin comes around and the drinks come out. “you’re just a lightweight. he’s happy he found someone that has a high tolerance.” 

 

“you should date him, then.” minseok replies. jongin clicks his tongue, smacking his arm. “shut the curtains.” 

 

it’s practically dark safe for the small sliver of light that comes in through the bottom of the door. jongin grabs an extra pillow and hugs it to his chest. he looks to his right and sees minseok staring right back at him. “what’s with the glare?” 

 

“i can't look at you?”

 

“yeah, but not like you’re gonna swallow me.” jongin laughs, pressing his cheek to the pillow. 

 

minseok hums, stretching his arm out to look for jongin’s hand. jongin grips it and laughs when minseok fakes a sound of pain. “my parents do take a long time.” 

 

jongin says, uh huh. “mark’s probably sleeping like a rock…” 

 

jongin catches on quickly, laughing, “we’re not fucking in your parents house.” 

 

“and why not?”

 

“it’s your parents house. you grew up here.” jongin states. “you _slept_ in this bed. you hit _puberty_ in this bed.” 

 

minseok rolls his eyes like he’s being ridiculous. “all the more reason.” 

 

jongin bites the inside of his cheek and considers. it’s not completely wrong. they’re probably not the first nor last couple to do it, anyway. “this is what you brought me up here for?” 

 

there’s a glint of something unknown in minseok’s eyes. he makes sure to speak quietly to keep mark from waking up. “just say no and i won’t do anything.” 

 

“no, i-” jongin grips his hand when minseok goes to move it. “i’ll be quiet.” 

 

minseok nods, getting up on an elbow to kiss jongin’s face softly. something warm and cruel grows at the bottom of his stomach. it’s been days. days with nothing but his hand or the videos that minseok has gotten into habit of sending when they’re apart. skin to skin is a god tier thing, jongin thinks. he sighs, eyes fluttering closed when minseok sucks a hickey near his throat. “too high up.” jongin whispers. “they’ll see.” 

 

a hum and minseok moves lower, the hoodie covering the inches of skin minseok wants to mark up endlessly. “i’ve missed you.” jongin mumbles. “thought about–” he’s cute off by minseok’s mouth on his finally. there’s something awfully innocent about the whole thing. the baby blue bed sheets, minseok’s sleep rumpled hair, the touches that burn but are soft at the same time. 

 

“keep talking.” minseok says, his hands wondering underneath jongin’s hoodie. 

 

“i can’t talk in clear sentences when you’re–” jongin stifles a groan. “all over me.”

 

minseok smiles, licking a stripe across jongin’s bottom lip. “try.” then a pause, another wet kiss. “for me.” 

 

and really, minseok is never one for a lot of noise in bed. jongin wasn’t necessarily loud but he tended to ramble sometimes, but minseok rarely welcomes this sort of thing. “i just thought about–” jongin tries to find his words, tries to form an understandable sentence. it’s a bit overwhelming and he almost wants to tell minseok that he doesn’t want to do this and should instead just get a hand on his dick before he starts crying. “fuck, this is–”

 

“you can say no.” minseok reminds him, petting his hair back, breath coming a little quicker. “it’s okay.” 

 

jongin nods, pulls him down for another kiss before the words come to him. a downpour, is what he wants to compare it to. “just want to be close to you.” jongin says against his mouth. “got off to the thought of you. i’d go to sleep and dream about,” minseok’s looking at him like he’s gonna eat him. jongin hopes he does, “your hands and your eyes and the way you talk.” 

 

“called me a chipmunk.” minseok reminds him, the air in the room shifting warmly. jongin smiles, tilting his chin to kiss him again. 

 

“just want you to fuck me.” jongin whispers. “like you used to when we first got together. you’d put your hand around my throat and squeeze.” 

 

“you’re killing me.” minseok huffs, his head dropping on to his shoulder. jongin feels the problem in his sweatpants poking against his stomach. jongin angles his hips a bit and starts getting some friction against minseok’s thigh. it’s freeing to say the least. “we’re doing it like teenagers, then?” 

 

“huh?” jongin opens his eyes, too caught up in the feeling of relief minseok’s thigh is giving off. 

 

“over the clothes stuff.” it’s taunting, the way he says it. “scared you might come too quick. have to leave with sticky underwear.” 

 

jongin whines a little, trying to bring minseok a little closer. “make me come, please.” 

 

minseok nods, kissing him again. the temperature in the room seems to have increased by twenty degrees. jongin can feel the edge coming. he grinds and grinds, rutting up into minseok’s thigh and he can practically taste it, already, but minseok rolls off of him, a little breathless himself. “what the fuck?” jongin pants. “i was about–”

 

“not yet.” minseok tips his head back and attempts to catch his breath. jongin wants to smack him. 

 

“but it hurts.” jongin tells him. he doesn’t really register what he said until minseok looks at him.

 

“a little longer.” minseok promises, running two fingers over his jaw. jongin shakes at the touch, sensitive to any sort of affection given to him. he presses the two fingers against jongin’s slightly opened mouth and grins when jongin closes his lips around them. “show how you’d do it to me.” 

 

it’s humiliating, especially in the setting they’re in. in minseok’s parents house, in his old bedroom. jongin sucks until his cheeks ache from hollowing them so much. minseok’s fingers are tiny, so he pushes them knuckle deep until he gags, his eyes watering in the process. minseok looks hypnotized. “gag yourself again.” 

 

“i want to come.” jongin tells him, breaths wet. 

 

“you will. i promise.” minseok prods his fingers in again, taking control this time and moving them back and forth the way jongin would do to his cock. jongin breathes through his nose when minseok presses in deep. he gags, saliva dripping down his chin. “can i take a picture?”

 

jongin thinks he’s fucking insane for even asking, but he moans, nods, sucking his fingers harder. minseok reaches for his phone and snaps a few before going in again. jongin gags the hardest this time, throat closing up instantly around his fingers. “i love you.” jongin gasps when minseok pulls them out and nears him again. 

 

“you can come first.” minseok says, kisses his wet lips and licks at the saliva on his chin and neck. it’s strangely hot, jongin thinks. “ride my thigh.”

 

jongin kisses his cheek and wraps his arms around minseok’s shoulders before rutting up against him. it hurts but he can feel the crescendo coming. his face pinches in what minseok notes as pain and then his jaw falls open. minseok quickly sets his hand over his mouth when jongin’s legs shake, coming so hard he practically cries. jongin whimpers when minseok presses his thigh down a little. “hurts.” 

 

minseok apologizes softly, “sticky?”

 

“very.” jongin whispers. he becomes quiet right after. there were a few times where minseok had gone a second round after jongin had come already. he’s pliant and easy and warm. “did you–” 

 

“i want you to watch.”

 

“i can’t touch?” jongin frowns. minseok shakes his head. “not even if i say please?” 

 

minseok smiles down at him, “you’re so sweet.” 

 

“we should hurry. your parents could be home soon.” jongin tells him. 

 

minseok gets up and notes the wet spot in jongin’s sweatpants. “cute.” 

 

“shut up.” jongin smiles, sitting up and settling a hand over his throat. “you fingerfucked my throat.”

 

“did i hurt you?”

 

jongin says no, “it’s just sore.” 

 

minseok gets up and checks the hallway before locking the door as it had been before. he pulls his sweats down mid thigh and laughs when jongin inches a little bit closer. minseok reaches for the back of jongin’s head and pulls his mouth to his cock. jongin is pretty good at this sort of thing. the first time – over a year ago – minseok has been so shy about it that jongin had to give him a pep talk, said he enjoyed it and it wasn’t a bad thing. 

 

“pull off.” minseok hisses a few minutes later. his thighs are shaking a bit. jongin sits up and wipes the back of his mouth. minseok closes his eyes and whimpers a little. it’s a bit odd to watch, especially to just stare at minseok’s dick as he comes. jongin tilts his head to the side and notices that minseok came a lot more than usual. he reaches forward to touch when minseok catches his wrist, “what are you doing?”

 

“there’s a lot.” jongin points. 

 

minseok opens his mouth to speak when he hears footsteps. jongin squeals, hurrying to cover his own lap while minseok rushes to clean himself up. “minseok?” comes mark’s voice. minseok stays silent, feigning slumber. mark knocks on the door once before retreating downstairs. 

 

“should we shower?” jongin whispers. 

 

“you first.” minseok sighs. jongin walks a little funny cause of the drying come in his pants. he bends down and kisses minseok on the cheek before heading out. 

 

minseok’s parents arrive a little late in the afternoon with several bags filled with groceries. jongin goes out to the back porch to drink with minseok’s father for a few hours. jongin’s mastered the art of this sort of thing, anyway. he drinks much slower than his father in law and encourages him to drink more. it’s all about pace. 

 

jongin can’t really think straight because of what had happened earlier. minseok had been tender but rough at the same time, had taken pictures of him with a soft smile on his face, but he had also fingerfucked his throat. romance. 

 

when they eat, mark and minseok bicker as siblings should. his parents talk about minseok when he was younger and about how he used to put on his mom’s lipstick for fun. jongin makes a joke about seeing him in lipstick and minseok says okay, he promises he’ll show him later. 

 

it doesn’t sound like a joke slipped in during dinner table talk. it sounds like a promise. it sounds like he’s saying, _yes, my love, i’ll show you whatever you want._


End file.
